


Faith in my Innocence

by tinabug



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Kagome a long time to accept that the death and destruction caused by the shikon was not her fault. So what does she do when some Prince of Spirit World is claiming she's guilty? She gives them hell, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood in front of the toddler in total disbelief. Her mind blanked for several seconds as she tried to process what in the hell was happening. She had just put the jewel back together and was even still covered in the blood and guts from the battle. As soon as she had appeared on the other side of the well all she had time to think was how glad she was to back home. 

She had barely gotten the thought out before she found herself bound and dragged through a portal. She was then dumped in front of this toddler who was accusing her of crimes. She had struggled with what she was tied up with. It didn’t take her long to realize they were vines and the one who had put them on her was incredibly powerful and intelligent. As she moved they adjusted quickly and if one snapped it grew back quickly.

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, KAGOME HIGURASHI,” Koenma stood up on his desk and yelled at her when he realized her attention wasn’t on him or even Kurama or Hiei who were in the room as well. 

Kagome raised her head up to face Koenma after she was done studying the vines wrapped around her. They vines only got stronger the longer she struggled and it had only taken a moment to understand why. Smaller vines sprouted from the bigger ones holding her. They had attached themselves to her skin with a few even burrowing under her skin. The vines were taking her power. 

Koenma immediately sat down hard at the look directed at him from Kagome. If looks could kill then he would be bursting up into flames right now. 

Kagome was pissed. After everything she had done to save the world, they were going to try and place the blame on her. As if! She would not stand for it. If they thought she’d take these accusation sitting down then they obviously never spied on her during her travels.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama studied the female in front of him. He remembered the tale of the Shikon no Tama and the quest to put it back together from his days as Youko. He wished he had known who she was before he had agreed to bring her in. He realized he and Hiei had only captured her quite easily because to her the final battle had just happened for her. 

He could also admit it was taking his entire concentration to keep the vines around her and if he had not used energy draining ones, then she would have already broken free. He was impressed with her power reserves, though her anger and grief were probably fueling it to such heights. 

He could tell that the longer Koenma talked and accused her of crimes the angrier she became. And with that anger, came power. Her scent showed she was pissed and it was only a matter of time before she snapped. His rose whip was already in his hands ready to react but even then the most he knew he could do would be to hold her off until more help arrived. 

He could tell that Hiei felt the same since his sword was already drawn though they were under strict orders to not kill her. He imagined it was because Koenma’s father wanted the shikon for himself. It was also possible that Koenma felt some type of sympathy for the girl as well or knew it wasn’t her fault at all but rather the greed of his father.

The atmosphere grew tenser in the room until Koenma screamed at Kagome. It seemed the little prince didn’t enjoy being ignored. By the answering look on Kagome’s face she didn’t enjoy being accused of a crime she didn’t commit either.

The glare on the face of priestess spoke of one who wasn’t going to roll over and be anyone’s scapegoat. She was going to fight back. He knew this but looking at Koenma he had to wonder, ‘Does he?’


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei wasn’t as intelligent or as intuitive as Kurama but he was a battle-hardened warrior. He knew how to drive his enemies insane with anger or grief in order to throw off their focus. He also knew the signs of when someone was pushed too far, too fast. This was the opposite of what you wanted to do to an opponent, especially one that was already as dangerous as the Shikon Priestess. 

He wasn’t very happy that their new mission had been to go and capture a woman and bring her in to answer for crimes that Koenma wouldn’t explain to them until the woman was in front of him. He knew why now. Had he or Kurama known that it was the Shikon Priestess then both of them would have probably declined the mission.

It wasn’t just that he didn’t want to make an enemy out of a powerful priestess that he was being ordered not to kill, but it was the fact that this particular priestess had some very powerful allies. Those allies wouldn’t hesitate to strike out if they knew about the priestess being back. As it was, they were incredibly lucky to have gotten to her the moment she was returned. It was highly unlikely that any of her allies knew she was back and Kurama had hidden her scent as soon as she appeared. 

At first thought he couldn’t fathom how Koenma came up with these charges against Kagome or why he was even pressing them but it only took a few seconds for the answer to become clear. This was the result of his father’s greed. Enma was very power hungry and trying to take the jewel under the pretense of guarding it was right up his alley. 

His sword was drawn and ready just as Kurama was but he doubted he would be of much help. He was fast but her energy was deadly to a demon. He was also unsure of her skill level but being this pissed off and enraged meant she was capable of quite a lot. He hadn’t gotten where he was at now by underestimating his enemies. He was cold and calculating during battle and listened to his instincts. They were screaming at him right now to back down or kill her immediately before she saw him coming. 

He knew things were going to come down to a confrontation soon as Koenma lost his patience and screamed. He had wondered how the priestess was handling being accused of these crimes but the look that she just gave the prince spoke of one thing.

‘She has the same spirit that controls Yusuke,’ he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome couldn’t have stopped the growl if she wanted to. Despite the vines wrapped around her she was able to take one step forward. This was enough to force Koenma to take a step back, which almost resulted in him falling off his desk. The vines wrapped around her tighter in response and would have dropped a normal human but she was far to pissed to hardly give them another thought.

“Just who in the hell do you think you are little prince. I will not stand here and let you accuse me of something that I did not do. I don’t care what you think you know. I didn’t try and break any laws. I actually saved the world since it appears you weren’t paying any attention at all. I ought to blame you for allowing the portal in time to appear,” Kagome growled out.

Koenma sputtered as he didn’t quite know how to make a comeback at that. “How dare you think to accuse the Prince of Spirit World of a crime,” he managed to sputter out in outrage. His cheeks were flushed with rage. ‘How dare she!’ he thought. 

“How dare you,” Kagome snarled right back. “You are a disgrace to your position. How dare you accuse me of something not even in your jurisdiction you hypocritical little brat,” she hissed out while putting all of her strength into the vines. She had tried to lunge forward but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Her head snapped back while her eyes focused on the one holding her. “What do you think you are doing, fox,” she demanded.

Cold and calculating green eyes focused on the pair of pissed off blue eyes that were also focused on him. “Regardless of what you may feel, I cannot allow you to kill the Prince of the Spirit World,” his voice was confident as if he didn’t have his hands on a woman who could turn him into ash in seconds.

Kagome completely ignored the prince for a moment. All of her attention was on the fox that held her captive. There was something about this demon that just screamed danger to her. Her instincts were telling her not to underestimate him. She could see the intelligence in his eyes and feel his power. Taking on an opponent like him would not be a smart idea as the vines were trying even harder now to suck out more of her energy. 

Not only was her energy draining but she had just got back from the final battle. She was already weary from that and had wanted to find those who had promised to wait for her. She would either have to convince the stupide prince to let her go or make her move soon. She decided to ignore the fox for the moment and focus back on Koenma. She wanted answers. The answers to these questions would dictate her next course of action.

She decided to find out the true motive of the little prince. “I’m not here because of any crimes am I?” she asked calmly and with a tone that implied she already knew the answer to the question. 

“You are here because of your crimes, Kagome Higurashi,” Koenma never got further as he was interrupted by Kagome. 

“Bullshit and you know it little prince, Your just like every other power hungry fool out there. My guess is you want to accuse me of these imaginary crimes and part of the punishment is to relive me of the Shikon No Tama. Isn’t it?” Kagome didn’t bother and hide the sneer from her voice.

Her blue eyes focused on the little prince in front of her as she watched all of his reactions. She had her answer before he even spoke.

“I am the rightful guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Should anyone try and take it from me I would consider it a declaration of war on not only myself but my allies as well.” There was authority in her tone but also a touch of arrogance.

“Think very carefully over your next words and actions little prince. My allies and myself are willing to die for my cause, are you willing to sacrifice the same thing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Koenma paled before he could even think of a comeback. Her allies in the past were strong and there were many of them that were in high positions. Pissing anyone of them off and declaring war should be avoided at all costs but what could he do. ‘Damn you father for putting me in the position. I think I’m beginning to understand why Yusuke hates you’ he thought as he sat back down at his desk.

As he looked into the priestess’s eyes he could see her determination and anger there. She had meant every word she said and she had the power to back it up as well. Proceeding was going to be very dangerous. There was no way he could outright demand the jewel now without starting a war. Secretly, he didn’t want it in Spirit World either. It would just cause too many problems. None of the wards they had would be able to even conceal it but then he doubted his father wanted to just ‘keep it safe.’

‘So what do I do,’ he thought while staring Kagome straight in the eyes. Kurama still had his hands on the priestess’s shoulders but he didn’t want her dead. She was right on one thing, she had saved the world and unless provoked or attacked she was no threat.

The only question left for him to answer himself then was did he want to provoke her wrath or his father’s.


	6. Chapter 6

Koenma straightened to his full height as he came to a decision. His father could deal with this if he truly wanted to make an enemy out of the Shikon Priestess but he had no intentions of doing that. If he pressed war then more than just he and his father would be involved. He would not subject his innocent subjects to a war that could possibly tear apart the three realms. ‘Father really is a fool if he thinks to challenge her,’ he thought.

“The jewel will not be removed from your care by me, Kagome Higurashi. Through much sacrifice, you have guarded the jewel and destroyed a great evil to protect it. I will tell my father that I believe the jewel is safest in your hands but he will want to see punishment for laws broken,” Koenma finished. He knew his father would demand punishment in hopes of trying to get the jewel but he was unsure how to proceed without starting a war and trying to find a middle ground. 

Personally, he didn’t want to hand out any type of punishment after thinking over the situation carefully. The woman in front of him had lost a lot but his father wouldn’t see it that way.

Kagome’s eyes narrowed on the little prince in front of her. She had begun to calm when he first started talking. There was hope that he was seeing reason but now it looked like he was still going to let his father control him. By the end of his speech, she was shaking in anger. There was anger that he was trying to still blame her for something and anger that he was letting his greedy, manipulative father control him.

She could feel Kurama tighten his grip on her shoulder just the slightest amount and he shifted closer to her. She almost snorted half in amusement and half in frustration. Part of her was happy about being treated as dangerous but the other part was just pissed to be here in general. She also realized he said the jewel wouldn’t be removed by him. 

‘Did that mean he was warning her,’ she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

“No!”

That one word rang out clearly in the room causing everyone to swing their eyes towards the person who said it.

Color drained instantly from Koenma’s face and he felt his knees begin to shake and sweat build up on his palms. 

Kagome’s face, on the other hand, began to glow in happiness. Her eyes even shined with happy tears that had yet to spill.

Hiei and Kurama both shifted to this new threat. There was no doubt this new demon was a threat. Power began to roll off the individual in waves.

A naginata was soon pointed at Koenma from the newcomer. “That priestess has done nothing wrong and even if you wish to accuse her of any crimes, you must go through her Alpha first. If anyone here has broken any rules, it would be you Prince Koenma,” the voice of the newcomer sneered.

Kagome was so excited to see him that she forgot about the vines around her and went to take a step forward. 

She soon found herself restricted from not just the vines, but also a strong arm around her waist. She looked up and saw that Kurama had grabbed her but he wasn’t even looking at her. His calculating gaze was on the newcomer.

“If you were wise, fox, you would release the priestess this instant. I have waited five centuries to hold her again. So either remove your arm from her or I will remove your arm from you,” the naginata was now pointed at Kurama, the tip glowing in demonic power.

Kagome’s eyes widened at how quickly this situation was escalating. Then a smile broke out on her face in fond exasperation.

“Don’t Hakudoshi. I just got back. Let’s try to stay out of war for at least a few days,” she hoped to diffuse the situation somewhat. All she wanted to do was run forward and throw her arms around Hakudoshi and find out how everyone was doing. She couldn’t do that while all tied up and captured.

Hakudoshi smirked at Kagome before lowering his weapon. The weapon was soon resting against his shoulder as he leaned on it. An arrogant look crossed his face before making eye contact with Kagome. “Getting yourself kidnapped again, Kagome,” here he shook his head, “you never could stay out of trouble could you,” he finished with a small, dark laugh. 

“Hey!” Kagome exclaimed while stomping one foot. ‘Even if it’s true, there is no need to constantly point it out,’ she thought and then slumped in Kurama’s arm. 

She really was tired and exhausted from all that had happened and seeing that Hakudoshi had found her, she knew the others weren’t far behind. That meant she would be free soon. Koenma was a proud prince but even he wouldn’t start war. ‘His father on the other hand might but he isn’t here now’ she thought while looking back at Koenma who was staring at Hakudoshi nervously.

“Kurama,” Koenma said, gaining everyone’s attention, “release Kagome now.”

For once Koenma decided to ignore what his father would have wanted. The arrival of Hakudoshi proved that Kagome’s allies would come for her. Hakudoshi was known for his strength and ruthlessness in battle.

‘I hope my father chooses the same path. I doubt even he could stand up to all of her allies at once,’ Koenma thought but doubted it as a sense of dread overcame him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome let out a smile cry in joy when she felt the vines fall away and almost stumbled but found her head quickly buried in Hakudoshi’s neck. 

He had moved so fast that her reaction took a second to hit but when it did, her arms clutched at his sleeves and happy tears poured down her face. She wrapped herself as tightly as she could around him and was satisfied when she felt one of his arms wrap tightly around her with the other around the back of her head.

“Hakudoshi,” she murmured out happily. She didn’t even care that his weapon was digging into her side as it rested in the crook of his arm as he hugged her. She was just so happy to see him and to know that he survived. 

Kagome finally felt all of the weight of the past few days catch up with her. The final battle had damn near depleted her and then to have to deal with this whole mess with Spirit World. It was by her will alone that she was standing and now that she was in safe arms she felt all of that tiredness and emotional stress come rushing back.

She took her face from his neck and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and took a few deep cleansing breathes. The sound of his heart plus the feeling of his arms holding her, making her feel safe was enough to make her slump against him.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hakudoshi had a look of contentment on his face as he stared down at the woman in his arms. 500 years had made him miss her more than he thought possible. She had a huge pack at home missing her but he had made sure he was the one to find her and retrieve her. He had been furious when he had showed up at her shine only to find her gone and the scent of those Spirit Detectives. 

He had only stayed his blade long enough to see what condition Kagome was in. The vines binding her had set him off at first but other than that she had not appeared harmed or tortured so he chose not to attack. The Prince was smart to give the Priestess back to those she belonged with.

The tears drew his attention back to her. It was all he could do to not tense up when her tears started. It was only keeping in mind that he could smell the happy scent on her that stayed his need to kill whatever had her crying. He knew his weapon was digging into her side but she didn’t seem to care and he didn’t want to move long enough to set the weapon aside and they were not in the correct company to do so at the moment.

The feel of her hair as he ran his fingers through it calmed him down just as it did 500 years ago. He was also pleased to see the action still calmed her. When she slumped back to him he shifted to where he removed his weapon and strapped it to his back. Kagome looked up at him wearily but happily as she realized what he was going to do. She gave no protest when he picked her up and settled her to where she was curled up into his chest. 

Once she was secure, his gaze sharpened in rage and anger and turned to face those in the room whom had barely moved while he interacted with Kagome. They were all watching him wearily. He was known to be ruthless and to kill for no reason at all so of course it would be a shock to them to see his behavior.

His gaze locked with Koenma, allowing him to see all of his displeasure. He was pleased to see the Prince hope off his deck and back into his seat. ‘As if that desk would stop me,’ he thought. Now negotiations could take place about what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

“Prince Koenma,” Hakudoshi stated sarcastically as he walked towards the little prince’s desk. He was greatly amused as the fox avatar and the little hybrid moved to flank their employer. Had he wanted those in the office dead, they already would be. He wasn’t like his so called father. He didn’t taunt or tease his enemies. He just killed them.

Koenma stood up in his seat with his hands clasped behind his back. He was trying to show a strong front but in reality it was to hide his hands, which were gripping each other as hard as possible, behind his back. It was times like these that he really wanted to curse his father and made him truly appreciate his team as Kurama and Hiei moved to stand slightly in front of his desk.

“General Hakudoshi,” Koenma returned his greeting. His tone was polite but held a nervous tilt to it. He noticed the priestess glance up to the one holding her when he said the title. ‘Proud,’ he thought. The priestess was proud of him for having the title of general was his thought. This made him even more nervous though. This particular general was known to be bloodthirsty and never hesitated when killing. He only had a small circle of people he tolerated but he had never shown this kind of attitude or bearing when around any other females.

“I suppose you are going to want to discuss what happened today,” Koenma stated diplomatically.

“Oh little prince, how naive you are. I believe we have much more than that to discuss,” Hakudoshi sneered out while using the hand not supporting Kagome to him to reach around to pull out the document tucked underneath his armor. He then threw it on the prince’s desk.

“W…ww..what is this,?” Koenma stuttered out, though he knew exactly what document it was. It was supposed to have been destroyed just after he sent Kurama and Hiei out to bring in Kagome. 

Hakudoshi made sure Kagome was situated more comfortably in his arms, though throwing out that document had garnered her attention and she was now staring at Koenma with narrowed eyes after a quick glance at him.

“You know perfectly well what that document is, Koenma,” he made sure his voice was mocking as he said his name. 

“How?” Koenma asked quietly as he still couldn’t take his eyes off the document in front of him. For the first time in a long time he felt complete and utter terror fill him. He had always known the file in front of him would cause problems but he had always foolishly pushed it to the back of his mind. He hadn’t even read the whole file as he couldn’t stomach the contents. It was one of the few times he hated his father whenever he glimpsed at it. He was a fool for believing it could all just be raked away.

“It seems there are those around you who are not as cowardly as you,” Hakudoshi stated proudly.

Koenma’s head snapped up in surprise at this statement and his eyes locked with Hakudoshi’s for several seconds but that was all that was needed. His hand came out to gently touch the file.

“Who,” his voice came out even more breathless as his hand on the file began to shake and tears gathered in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He could tell Hiei and Kurama had both shifted to where they were still in guard mode but they were both also regarding him as well. 

“There are many loyal to you and you alone, Prince Koenma,” Hakudoshi said, and for once didn’t say his name or title with sarcasm or derision. He then turned towards the door and started walking. 

Once he was at the threshold he stopped and turned his head so he could regard the Prince who was staring at the file in thought. “Once you have read the additions to that file, Prince Koenma, I believe you will realize that you a choice to make.”

“There’s more in it?” Koenma asked, almost not wanting to know. His face went white as his gaze went to the Priestess Kagome whose head was visible over Hakudoshi shoulder as she had settled down once again in his arms with her head on his shoulder. He was shocked to see her gaze was on him. Her eyes were only half open on him but he couldn’t miss the pain and sympathy her gaze held.

“And what choice do you mean?” Koenma asked confusedly as he made eye contact with Hakudoshi. 

Hakudoshi gained a sad expression on his face before turning from the Prince and facing forward. His grip unconsciously tightened on Kagome who snuggled deeper into him in response. A small smile found its way on his face as he glanced down at Kagome to see that she too had a questioning look on her face.

“The same choice I faced centuries ago, Prince Koenma,” he said while staring down at Kagome who gained a look of comprehension. He then walked out leaving Koenma stuttering out questions behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome gazed up sadly at Hakudoshi as he continued carrying her away from that place. They were headed to a place where he said he could open up a portal to the rest of the pack waiting on her.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about back there, Hakudoshi?” Kagome asked. She couldn’t keep her curious nature in anymore. She just had to know what that file was about. Her name had been written across it as well as the word Shikon.

Hakudoshi let out a heavy sigh before looking down at Kagome, “I promise to tell you about the file once you have seen the rest of the pack. You deserve to have a stress free homecoming and nothing can be done about it right now anyways. Not until the toddler makes a choice anyway,” he said looking back up.

“You mentioned it being a choice that you had to make. Does that mean that Koenma may have to go against his father?” she asked.

“Your ability to catch on quick is one of the things that drew me to you, Kagome,” Hakudoshi stated as he leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her head. It didn’t shock him that she had caught onto that. Especially since she was there the day he defied his own ‘so-called’ father. In fact, she was the reason he did so.

Kagome felt him left his head slightly so she raised her head until her nose was underneath his chin as she nuzzled him back. She then brought her arms up to wrap around his shoulders and buried her head into his shoulder. “I’m so glad you survived and were the one to greet me,” she ended up laughing a little before continuing, “How did you get the others to let you come or do I even want to know?” She smiled into his shoulder as she waited for his response. 

Hakudoshi grinned as he looked down at Kagome and that was all the answer she needed. She rolled her eyes and huffed in return. “Can’t you go a day without threatening someone?” she asked in amused exasperation. 

A serious look overcame his face as he stared into the distance before shrugging and grinning again, “I doubt it. We are fixing to cross over into Demon World now. It’s different than the human world,” he stated before stopping in front of a wall.

Kagome stared at it curiously and her body twitched in shock as a portal suddenly appeared. Before she could even ask any questions, they were walking through the portal.

Her breathe caught in her throat as they stepped out of the portal. The first thing she noticed was the red sky. The next was the amount of nature and plants that surrounded them. She lifted herself up to look over Hakudoshi’s shoulder only to see the portal had already closed.

As Hakudoshi started off walking, she was focused on everything around them. “This place is amazing. It reminds me of the Feudal Era almost,” she took in a breath of clean fresh air. She could also feel the youki in the air. A shiver of delight went down her spine as she took in the sights. 

“I am glad you like it. I will admit it was strange when we first arrived here, but I like it much better. There are also no humans around. In the human world, it is the humans that thrive but it demon world, it is the demons that thrive. This place is built with demons solely in mind,” he explained as he walked through the outer forest.

He then went on to explain about the Demon World and why it was created and some of the history surrounding it. He also explained to her how he had opened a portal up at the edge of the land that their Alpha, Sesshoumaru, was lord of. This was to give her time to take in the surroundings and prepare herself to meet those she thought she would never see again.

She giggled as he finished his explanations. 

He looked down at her curiously to find her staring intently as his face. “What?” he asked.

Kagome smiled as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around Hakudoshi’s neck, bringing her face closer to his. “It’s just that I’ve never heard you talk so much at once before,” she paused as she brought one of her hands to her chin in thought, “well, unless, you were threatening someone or being condescending,” she said as she wrapped her arm back around his neck. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHH,” Kagome squealed out as she found herself tossed into the air. She made a loud oomph sound as she was caught. Her screams quickly turned to laughter. 

“Okay. Okay. I won’t tease you anymore,” she said while trying to catch her breath. ‘Well, at least until I’m healed and can run away from you,’ she thought. 

Hakudoshi shook his head in amusement as he came to the end of the cliff. What lay below them was the capital of Sesshoumaru’s kingdom. He couldn’t wait to see Kagome’s reaction.

Unknowingly, she met his expectations as she turned in his arms to see why he had stopped.

Kagome’s eyes widened as she stared down at the city before her. “Amazing,” she breathed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurama and Hiei watched the two walk from the room. They waited until both of them were completely out of range before turning to stare at Koenma. Well, Kurama was doing a neutral stare but Hiei’s was more of a glare and a promise of pain if his questions were not answered.

Koenma stopped his stuttering and took a deep breath as he realized the looks that two of his detectives were giving him. He could tell they had questions and they wanted their answers now. As he glanced down at the file on his desk, he made his decision. He would tell these two and see their reactions.

Silently, he slid the folder over. Project Shikon was written across the folder in big, bold letters. Kurama and Hiei shared a quick glance before Kurama picked it up. Hiei stood at his shoulder so they could read it together. 

Kurama and Hiei both began reading the report. Kurama could feel the air heat up around him as he flipped each page. It was the only sign of Hiei’s rage until they got to the pictures. It was everything he could do to control himself as well. His own hands were shaking slightly as he turned each picture. It was the only sign of his rage until they got to the very last page and picture. His eyes widened in total disbelief and the edge of the file began to smoke.

He was quick to snap the file shut as he shoved his emotions to the back of his mind. Right now was a time when he would have to use cold practicality. Nothing short of that would help the situation he now found they were a part of. He knew that neither he nor Hiei could ignore what was in that file.

‘What do you want to do?’ Hiei asked telepathically to Kurama. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched as he tried to control himself. The only outward sign of his struggle was the steam coming off of his clothes and skin. He had seen many horrible things in his life and had committed his own share of sins but what was in that file was beyond anything he had ever imagined.

‘I believe there is only one thing we can do now, Hiei,’ Kurama answered back as he closed his eyes as well. It hid the fact that gold was leaking into his eyes. He could be ruthless and cold when attacked but he also had his own code that he lived by and what he just saw made even his stomach turn.

‘And what’s that?’ Hiei asked curiously. He had finally managed to push his rage just below the surface. He wanted to go and destroy Enma right then but he knew better.

Kurama’s eyes snapped open as he answered, ‘We wait and see what choice Prince Koenma makes.’

Koenma eyed the two demons in front of him nervously as they read through the file. Sweat built up on his temple as heat and steam began coming off of Hiei but he refused to move. If he could not even face these two after they learned the truth, then he didn’t deserve their loyalty or to ask of them what he feared he would have to.

He stood up straighter in his chair as Hiei and Kurama opened up their eyes. Both of their gazes were locked onto him.

Kurama was the one who stepped forward and laid the file right in front of Koenma. He planned on finding out how much Koenma knew and if he had sanctioned any of it. He then opened the file to the last picture and file and moved it closer to Koenma.

Koenma gave Kurama a nervous glance but knew he had to read the added section. It only took him a minute to read it all and see the picture. His whole body paled as he slammed the file shut and fell into his seat. ‘Oh god,’ he thought before he moved to his trashcan a foot away and threw up in it.

He was shocked to find a hand on his back as he finished throwing up. When he looked up, it was Kurama. He had a flower in his hands that was full of nectar.

“It will help with nauseous and will also clear the taste and smell from your mouth,” Kurama said as he handed him the flower.

Koenma accepted it gratefully and hoped the gesture meant that they were at least willing to hear him out. He stood up and backed away from the trashcan and wasn’t surprised when it went up in flames. He knew the smell had to bother the two demons but at the moment he couldn’t summon up any embarrassment, especially after what he had seen. It also helped with the decision he had to make.

As he got back in his seat, Kurama and Hiei moved to stand in front of his desk. He stared down at the closed file and felt his confidence increase about the choice he was about to make. 

“Kurama. Hiei. I’ve made my decision,” he stated in a strong, even voice as he glared at the file.

In response to his statement, both demons stood straighter and their power began to surface just below their skin. “And what decision would that be?” Kurama asked.

Koenma’s eyes snapped up to look at both of them. The determination in his eyes was enough to impress both demons. They had never seen him look his part of being a prince. 

Koenma then began glowing in power. His body shifted into his teenage form and tears poured down his face as he realized there was no going back now. There would be no more toddler form. He was leaving it behind and preparing to finally step into his powers. His eyes closed as he concentrated on pulling forth all of his power to finish the transformation.

Kurama and Hiei both watched the transformation in awe. Koenma’s form was glowing and power filled the office. They had never dreamed that Koenma was this powerful. Their eyes also widened as the pacifier began to float in front of Koenma and all of a sudden it shattered and pure power poured into the room. The wind it created was almost enough to move them. A bright light filled the room and forced them to shield their eyes.

When the light cleared they looked where Koenma was standing and saw him in his teen form. His clothes were billowing around his body from the power flowing around him. Gradually the power was lessening and once it all seemed to calm down, Koenma’s eyes snapped open.

“I’m going to stop my father at all costs,” Koenma said with conviction. “But I can’t do it alone,” he said looking imploringly at Hiei and Kurama. 

“And you won’t do it alone,” Hiei shocked everyone by speaking up first.

“No, you won’t,” Kurama added as he stepped up and put a hand on Hiei’s shoulder in a show of support.


	12. Chapter 12

The city was absolutely breathtaking. It was everything she could have imagined and more. “He kind of makes it hard to miss, doesn’t he?” she asked almost sarcastically as she pointed at the enormous castle settled in the middle of the large city.

The city was incredibly large and some of the buildings looked to be modern looking and almost reminded her of a human city. Only two things kept her from thinking it could be a human settlement. The first was the amount of nature in the city. There were trees, grass and flowers everywhere. The second was the incredibly large white castle sitting in the center of the city. Her eyes glanced up and she guessed there was a third reason as well. The sky was red.

Hakudoshi couldn’t help but grin at that. “He does like to preen doesn’t he?”

Kagome busted out laughing at that, “I bet you’ve never said that to his face.”

Hakudoshi suddenly looked uncomfortable and wasn’t meeting her eyes.

“Oh my god!” Kagome exclaimed as she saw his expression. She then grinned darkly. “What did he do to you?” she asked in a whisper.

Hakudoshi’s ears turned pink and Kagome’s jaw dropped as her eyes widened, “You have to tell me now,” she said while turning Hakudoshi’s face to look at her.

“What do you think he did?” he asked huffing as he rolled his eyes. 

Her lips screwed tight as she tried her best not to laugh but eventually the laughter won out. She just knew what Sesshoumaru had done to him and she didn’t regret laughing in the least because Hakudoshi had laughed his ass off when the same had been done to her.

She clearly remembered the time Sesshoumaru had bent her over his knees and proceeded to spank her. It was at the very beginning of her training under him and she couldn’t stand his stupid stuck up attitude so after some remark about her being human, she had rolled up her scroll and turned and whacked him while calling him a bad dog. She hadn’t been able to sit down for hours after that and Hakudoshi joked on her for days until she had finally shot him in the ass with an arrow. He’d left her alone after that.

Hakudoshi glared down at the laughing female in his arms and was contemplating on throwing her off the cliff if she didn’t stop laughing. He’d catch her but she wouldn’t have to know that but then he decided she would be too much trouble later while trying to get him back. He finally gave a small huff before shrugging his arms to get her attention.

“You can quit laughing now, or should I stick you in the ass with an arrow,” he said taunting her. After all, she had done the same to him for laughing that hard. The threat seemed to work though as she stopped laughing but the huge grinned stayed on her face. He figured he could live with that. He knew in a few moments, she would forget to laugh at him though when she met the others.

Kagome finally stopped laughing and sighed as she leaned back against Hakudoshi’s chest. Her hands fisted into his tunic as she began to get nervous. She knew it had only been a day since she had seen her friends but for them, it had been over 500 years. It made her wonder on if she would fit in with them anymore and if Shippou still thought of her as his mother since he was now technically older than her. 

All of these thoughts began racing through her mind causing her to become more and more anxious. Hakudoshi could sense this as he glanced down at her. He was able to quickly tell what was on her mind and at this point he knew actions would show her more than words. 

He gave a small grin before jumping off the cliff in one giant leap. The scream Kagome let loose was music to his ears. He knew he might pay for it later but for now, it would keep her thoughts from overwhelming her.

Kagome’s first reaction was to scream as Hakudoshi threw himself off the cliff but then elation quickly followed. She had found, over the years that she loved the speed with which demons could move and the heights at which they could fly.

Hakudoshi wasted no time once he landed. He remembered well Kagome’s love for speed so he decided to oblige her. He thought about taking his time but he knew he could take her out for a longer run later, so for now his course was straight to the castle. 

He never even paused as he leapt over the wall to the city in a single leap. The spells and wards guarding the city knew his energy signature as well as Kagome’s. He also knew these wards would warn Sesshoumaru that they were here and hopefully everyone would be waiting in the main hall to greet Kagome. As exhausted as she was, he also knew the only way she would get any rest would be to make sure everyone was still alive and well. He knew her doubts would be laid to rest soon. After all, once she saw her rooms just as they were 500 years ago and still in pristine condition then she would not be able to doubt that they had looked forward to reuniting with her every day. 

As he came to the castle, he slowed his pace down to a slow run. His arms tightened around Kagome just the smallest amount. He almost wished he had taken more time to get to the castle so he could have had her to himself for a bit longer but he knew that he would have more time with her later and that delaying would have only caused problems.

Kagome felt the tension in his body as they got closer. When his arms tightened around her, she looked up at him. Once she had his attention, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. She knew how possessive he was over her and she wanted to reassure him.

She pulled back to stare him straight in the eyes, “Once I have reunited with everyone and rested then you can take me out on my first hunt here and then you can show me around the city.”

Hakudoshi’s eyes widened at her words. He had almost forgotten that before she was taken he had planned on taking her on her first hunt. A grin lit up his features as he stared back at her, “I would like nothing better than that.” He then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. As he pulled back from her the doors opened and he stepped through to reunite Kagome with her family that had missed her more than words could express.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome froze in Hakudoshi’s arms as she saw the amount of people waiting on her. ‘They all made it,’ she thought as she slid from Hakudoshi’s arms to stand on her own feet. She just couldn’t believe it. Tears gathered in her eyes but did not fall as she glanced at everyone present. Her eyes snapped to her Alpha as he walked forward. All it took was for him to open his arms to her for her to snap.

“Sesshoumaru,” she sobbed out as she launched herself towards him, tears streaming down her face. She felt his arms close around her as he leaned down to bury his nose in her hair. He didn’t say anything to her, but he didn’t have to. Just the simple fact that he was hugging her and comforting her as she sobbed in his arms spoke of his true feelings.

Sesshoumaru pulled back to stare at the priestess in his arms. It had been five hundred years since he had held her and been able to inhale her scent. He brought his hand up to run his claws through her hair as he remembered how this action always calmed her in the past. His eyes softened as he studied her. When she pulled back slowly to look up at him, he finally spoke, “You’re home.”

It was only two simple words, but the depth of them was not lost on Kagome as new tears fell down her face silently. A soft smile showed her gratitude. “I am,” she said softly as she burrowed back into his chest. She knew that she would not always be able to get away with clinging to him so she would enjoy it while she could. 

When she pulled back the second time, it was all the invitation everyone else needed to surround her. It was only after she had been passed around for a bit that everything got quite. She could see Hakudoshi and Sesshoumaru standing to the side and looking pointedly behind her.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she went to turn around but instead found herself hugged from behind. Her hands shook as she brought them up to grasp the hands around her as auburn hair fell over her shoulder. A tickling feeling on her leg had her looking down and she saw an auburn tail brushing against her leg. It was then that she finally gave out as her heart and breathing seemed to stop. She slid to the ground, the male behind her following her to the floor. “Ss..Sh..Shippou,” she stuttered out in total disbelief. She could feel the arms tighten around her as a nose buried itself in her hair right behind her ear.

“It’s me, Mama,” the deep voice spoke as she felt tears sliding down her neck from her son. The broken sounding voice finally jolted her into acting. She spun around, knocking her son to the ground with the force of her embrace.

After several minutes of holding each other and sobbing they both pulled apart. Kagome was amazed at the man her son had become. Her hands trembled as she traced every feature with her hands and ended with her hugging herself back to his chest. So much had changed and he had grown so much. It broke her heart to realize she hadn’t been there for him.

“Don’t,” Shippou said as he pulled back to look his mother in the eyes. He could see the pain in her face as she studied his grown-up self. “Don’t you dare, mother. You had no control over what happened. I don’t blame you. I love you,” he told her before hugging her tight again and breathing in her scent.

Sesshoumaru, Hakudoshi and the rest watched the scene unfold in front of them. No one dared to interrupt this union. All present knew how hard this separation had been on the kitsune. It was one of the reasons he had become so powerful and ruthless. He had thrown himself into training to deal with the pain of the loss of his mother. His pack had only been able to comfort him so much.

No one was surprised when they finally stood up with Shippou holding Kagome in his arms. It was likely those two would not be separated for some time. Hakudoshi knew that he would have to put off taking her hunting until sometime tomorrow but seeing how excited and exhausted she was made the decision an easy one to make.

Kagome looked at everyone present and felt her heart burst with joy. She had been so terrified upon returning, that she would never see any of them again. She had questions and lots of them but for now, “I’m home,” she said looking at everyone gathered.


	14. Chapter 14

Koenma looked at those gathered in front of him and cast Hiei and Kurama a grateful look. He had informed them that if he was to speak of this aloud to anyone, then it could not be in Spirit World for fear of any of his father’s spies finding out. So the two had told him to be at Genkai’s the very next day and here he was now. And he was simply floored with the amount of support that had also shown up.

Many humans, demons, spirits and ogres were there. Kurama had informed him that everyone had been told a fraction of what happened and that Koenma planned to rectify his father’s mistakes by taking over. Every single person who had showed up was pledging their allegiance to Koenma. There were others who had pledged but this meeting was to tell a select few exactly what happened. And by that, he meant to show them the file. 

Koenma looked down at the file in his hands and felt his body tremble with all of the emotions it brought forth. Anger, regret, despair, embarrassment and loss were only a fraction of the emotions he was feeling. What had transpired, should have been stopped before it had progressed to this point but his blind faith in his father had stopped him from acting sooner. He had been so sure his father wouldn’t go this far and in the end it had cost many innocents their lives and their souls. For that reason, he had to stop his father, but first he was going to have to admit to others what happened.

“Whatever it is toddler,” Yusuke said softly as he came up to put his hand on his boss’s shoulder, “you can tell us. We all know it’s going to be bad,” he then gestured to everyone gathered who had serious looks on their faces as they gave the toddler their undivided attention and silent support, and then continued, “but we also know your trying to make it right. Everyone here knows what your father is like and you standing up to him says a lot.” 

Koenma felt tears gather in his eyes at one of Yusuke’s rare serious and wise moments. He shook his head to clear his tears up as Yusuke went to stand with all those present. His support was just what he needed and knew that with his team behind him, he could face anything.

Yusuke knew that Koenma needed support right now. From what he gathered from Hiei and Kurama was that Enma had finally crossed a line and it was bad enough that Koenma was willing to go to war over it and that his two friends were willing to fight him as well. He had been shocked when had learned about the toddler’s transformation into his older form permanently. He only wished he had gotten to see it.

Koenma decided he might as well get on with this. He turned to the projector he had set up and almost dreading turning it on. This would be reliving all of the horrors his father had committed again but he knew he had to. These innocents deserved to be heard and people deserved to know what happened. With a determination he didn’t know he had ever possessed before he flipped the switch on.

On the screen, which was big enough for everyone to see, was the picture of a small round jewel with the words Project Shikon written below it. There were many gasps in the room as there were many who knew about the jewel but none knew the truth.

He took a deep breath and began his explanation, “As most of you know, this is the Shikon no Tama. It was created many centuries ago during a battle between the priestess Midoriko and a bunch of demons. She gave her life in creating the jewel and inside of it a battle raged on between good and evil. In order for the jewel to remain pure, a priestess was needed. Eventually the jewel was burned with the body of the Priestess Kikyo. She had hoped to take it to the afterlife where it could cause no more problems. However this turned out to be the worst thing that could have happened.” He paused in his explanation as he clicked to the next page. It was a picture of Kikyo in ghost form while clutching the Shikon to her chest. There was a look of horror upon her face as she was surrounded by Enma and his men.

“This is a picture of the Priestess Kikyo as she was brought into Spirit World. As soon as her soul entered, my father felt her and the power of the jewel. He demanded she hand the jewel over immediately and she denied him. It was then he gave the order to his SDF’s to attack and retrieve the jewel in any manner possible. This resulted in Kikyo fleeing into Spirit World and hiding herself away. My father searched for her everywhere but it was to no avail. Over fifty years passed and I thought he had forgotten about her. I was wrong,” he stated sadly as he clicked to the next slide.

The next slide showed the Shikon no Tama and the breakdown of how it was made. “When he could not have Kikyo or the jewel, he began to obsess on trying to create one for himself. He studied everything they knew about the jewel. At first, he just gathered information, but once he had what he thought was needed, he began trying to make another jewel,” he let out a heavy, sad sigh after saying this. He could hear the gasps all over the room and hear as they began whispering to each other.

He had no choice but to click the next few slides. You could make out that souls were being experimented in several of the pictures. There were even pictures of live priestess’s being brought in and having their souls forcibly removed. The next few pictures after that showed Enma bringing in demons as well. He herded them up like cattle and did the same to them. After those pictures there was a picture of a jewel but it wasn’t like the Shikon. It was a swirling black and red color. Koenma decided to explain that one, “After all of these experiments, he finally manage to create one jewel. However, as you can see, it looks nothing like the Shikon and its powers were nowhere near the level of the jewel. The first time he used this jewel, it shattered.”

He then clicked to the next picture. It did show the jewel shattering but it also showed power leaking out of it. The next pictured showed his father outstretching his hand and absorbing the power. “My father discovered that even though it was not as powerful as the Shikon, that these fake jewels could increase his power. This brought on new experiments,” he stated sadly. He was only glad that no one was interrupting, as he wanted to get this over with and the worst was yet to come. As he glanced around, he could see everyone glued to the screen.

The next few pictures were of more experiments and more souls being tortured. One of the worst ones, were of his father taking the souls of newborns when he couldn’t find a priestess that was pure enough. He didn’t have to explain those pictures as the details and test results on the pictures spoke for themselves. There were even pictures of his father forcing both priestesses and demons to have children together and then ripping them out as soon as the soul was created. His father had thought that perhaps a half demon’s soul would hold different powers. This was where the file was getting to new stuff. He had not known his father was using children. Based on the reaction from those looking on, he could tell they were all affected as well.

“My father believed that using the souls of innocent newborns would increase the power of the jewel, especially when combined with the despair of the parents. The more anguish felt by the parent, then the more energy of hate and despair their souls felt and that transferred into the jewels. In order to gain as much of this negative energy as he could, he would torment the mothers and extract the unborn child’s body and soul from the mother while she watched and felt the pain. He also forced the fathers to watch this happen,” Koenma stopped for a moment to try and gather his senses. The sins his father had committed were horrible and there was no forgiving him. The things he had done to those innocent people were beyond barbaric. 

He took a deep calming breath as he brought up his next slide. He had known nothing of this until Kurama and Hiei had shown him. The pictures showed demons and humans with the fake jewels implanted in their forehead. “My father soon decided to test the limits of the power of these jewels that he had created. He let them kill and pillage as they pleased. The jewels did enhance the abilities of its users. It was also discovered that some of the jewels would absorb the energy of the negativity around it. If the host was not strong enough to handle the energy then the jewel would destroy the host and itself but there were some strong enough to handle it,” he paused talking as he pulled up a new slide. 

This particular slide showed pictures of five individuals. There were lots of angry growls in the room as almost everyone knew who they were. They were some of his father’s SDF’s. Shunjun, Rinbai, Sorai, Oho and Ryohi were the five individuals shown. Each one had a dark, glowing artificial Shikon hanging around their necks. The expressions on their faces were no longer neutral but were dark and sinister.

Koenma glanced at the picture sadly. While the Special Defense Forces had never been his favorite, he had always respected them and looked up to them. They had been the driving force for him to create his own Spirit Detectives, but the men he was glancing at now where nothing like the ones he had respected. They were nothing but dark creatures now that lusted after power and destruction.

“My father was able to create five stable jewels. He gave them to his most trusted warriors and in turn they follow his every command. I’ve noticed that several of the other lower ranking Special Defense Force members have disappeared and I believe that they were killed by either my father or one of the five. They follow any command my father gives without question or thought. They have also gained new abilities, which are unknown at this time,” Koenma’s voice faded out as he cut the projector off. He knew that he would never be able to forget the looks on the faces of those his father tortured or the pain of knowing his father using innocents in the manner he did.

He glanced out to all those present and was astonished at all the determined looks he was receiving. None had turned from him or were looking at him in disgust. Yusuke’s confident smirk was all he needed to see to know they all stood with him. He felt his own determination swell and his fists clenched and made his declaration known to all present, “My father will pay for his crimes.”


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome had never felt so elated, or tired, in her life. She had spent the past several hours catching up with everyone. Shippou and Hakudoshi, both, had not left her side the entire time. They were sitting in front of the fire place right now, talking about the demon world and how it was set up. Since this was basically going to be her home, they wanted her to know as much about it as possible. Hakudoshi was sitting while leaning back against the sofa while Kagome was in his lap with her back pressed against his front and Shippou had his head laid across Kagome’s lap. Kagome had one hand brushing through Shippou’s hair and the other one was interlocked with one of Hakudoshi’s hands.

Kagome let out a yawn when there was finally a break in the conversation. She then slumped back against Hakudoshi as the events of the day finally caught up to her. “I think, I’m ready for bed guys. Are we going to be able to sleep together like old time?” she asked sleepily.

Shipphou lifted himself off of his mother’s lap and had to smile at her sleepy face. She was fighting to stay awake. “Yeah, mom, we can all sleep together tonight,” he told her softly.

Hakudoshi started to get up and agreed with Shippou. “Shippou is right, Kagome. I believe we all need the comfort tonight. Besides, pack sleeps together, don’t they?” he asked.

“Hmmm, then let’s get up to bed please. I’m so worn out,” she said. Her voice had started to slur the last part of her sentence. She really was just barely hanging onto consciousness.

“Sleep, Kagome. Neither I nor Shippou will leave your side,” Hakudoshi said before he leaned over and kissed her four head.

Kagome gave a soft hum in agreement and feel asleep before they were even out of the family room. 

“You should tell her,” Shippou told Hakudoshi as they walked down the hallways, towards Kagome’s room. It didn’t take long to make it to her room. Shippou opened up the door since Hakudoshi had his hands full.

“I don’t know how,” Hakudoshi said while stopping in the doorway.

Shippou layed his hand on one of Hakudoshi’s shoulders and his chin on the other one and offered his advice, “Just be honest with her. This is Kagome we are talking about here. She would never turn you away and then you can go back to calling me what you have for the past five hundred years. I promise Kagome will understand. You just have to talk to her. Why don’t you try tomorrow when you go out on your hunt with her?”

The conversation paused there for a moment as they all got situated in bed. Kagome was so tired that she didn’t even stir. It wasn’t until they were all comfy that Hakudoshi agreed with Shippou.

“Alright. I agree with you. I’ll talk with her tomorrow when we go hunting,” he whispered out to keep from waking Kagome up.

“Good,” Shippou whispered back. He knew that Kagome was accepting and Hakudoshi’s fears were unwarranted. 

‘I remember those fears all too well,’ Shippou thought before falling asleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

‘Breathe in,’ Kagome thought as she sighted on her target. ‘There,’ she thought quickly and released her breathe and her arrow. Seeing it hit her target and drop it in one shot caused joy to spread through her system. “Yes!” she said jumping down from her tree in joy as she quickly turned to Hakudoshi. “I got it in one shot, Hakudoshi!” she exclaimed while looking at Hakudoshi and pointing to the huge boar that was lying on the ground.

Hakudoshi grinned as he saw her accomplishment. The hunt was something usually done when a kid was becoming an adult but circumstances had been different with the priestess. Once she had heard about it as a rite of passage and had been adopted into Sesshoumaru’s family she had wanted to complete her first hunt. In the whole time of being in feudal era, she had always had supplies from the future and others had always done the hunting.

Hakudoshi walked up to the large boar and gave a low whistle of appreciation. Indeed, the little priestess had to go and get herself one of the largest boars he had seen. A smirk graced his face as a thought came to mind and he looked up mischievously to Kagome as she came to stand beside him.

“You do realize you know have to bring this kill and present it to Sesshoumaru, right. You know the one all the way back at the castle,” he said and then couldn’t stop laughing at the look of disbelief on Kagome’s face.

Hakudoshi smirked before deciding to speak, “I can at least carry your bow and arrows back.” He then full out laughed at the look Kagome shot him and caught the weapons as she threw them at him but he could tell her glare was playful. The joy in her scent was impossible to miss since she has finished her first hunt all on her own.

Kagome gave a small huff when Hakudoshi caught the weapons easily. She glared at him but it didn’t last as she gave a huge smile. She knew it would be hard to drag it all the way back but she knew the accomplishment would be worth it and so would be the feast that night to celebrate. 

“So,” she started as she got a good grab on the hind legs, so she could drag the boar, “why don’t you tell me more about what you’ve been up to these past 500 years while waiting on me?” Kagome asked almost casually. She knew something was bothering him and that something had changed but he seemed too nervous to tell her. She gave a small encouraging smile before beginning to drag the boar home.

“Well there’s a lot to talk about I guess. It has been five hundred years, after all,” Hakudoshi murmured just loud enough for her to hear. He couldn’t hide the nervousness in his voice. Now was the perfect time to bring the topic up but he feared her reaction.

Kagome picked up on his nervousness easily and gave a small smile. She dropped the boar and turned to Hakudoshi, who was giving her a questioning look for her actions. She surprised him by wrapping him in a hug. “It’s okay, Hakudoshi. I know that things can change in 500 years. I know something has changed with you and its okay. Whatever it is, you know I could never turn you away right?” she asked as she cupped his face in her hands so she could directly stare into his eyes.

Hakudoshi’s gaze softened just the slightest as he brought his hands up to place them onto hers. He brought her hands down from his face and held them in between them. “We’ve had a rocky and confusing past, Kagome. When Naraku first captured you that time, I saw you as nothing but the enemy, but then time went on and I began to admire you for not letting him break you. Then the day came where I finally started talking to you, trying to figure out how you could still stand up to him. You were so full of passion and hope and soon I found myself drawn in by you. Once I hit my older form, I was also attracted to you. That is why I got you away from Naraku. That is why I went against him. I knew he would kill you and I could not let that happen. And then,” here he paused, unsure of how to continue.

Kagome was staring at him intently as he paused and seemed to be struggling to continue. She gave a small side smile and pulled her hands from Hakudoshi’s causing him to give her a look of alarm. She brought her hands up folding them over her heart and decided to help Hakudoshi along. She already could feel the change in him, had felt it before she left because she was feeling the same way. 

“It’s okay, Hakudoshi. When we left Naraku’s, it became just the two of us. We got close and that led to us being lovers. That worked for both of us at the time, Hakudoshi. I will not regret any of it. Once, Sesshoumaru found us and we went with him, things did begin to change. I noticed it then, though perhaps you had not. We both care greatly for each other, Hakudoshi, but not as lovers. It’s okay for you to tell me how you feel now,” she finished her speech by grabbing his hands again.

A look of relief washed over Hakudoshi’s face as he processed her words. He knew they had been lovers for a time but he also realized they had needed that at the time to function and to try and find a reason to hold on. It hadn’t been until she left for good that he found peace with his feelings and then many years later, he found the one he loved and wanted to mate. Both had agreed they would stay together but would not mate until after Kagome was brought back though.

“I am glad you feel that way. I know that we had separated but I was worried you would hold anger or resentment towards me and I worried. I still love you, Kagome, but not as a lover,” he was interrupted as Kagome threw herself at him.

“I love you too, Hakudoshi, even if it’s not as a lover,” Kagome said burying herself into Hakudoshi’s shirt. She didn’t want him to see the tears she was trying to withhold. She had been so scared that he would not be here when she returned because they had never talked about their relationship once they had ceased being lovers. It had terrified a part of her. She pulled back once her tears were under control to ask him, “Was that what had you so worried, Hakudoshi, that I would be angry with you because we weren’t lovers anymore? I was worried about the same thing but I was worried you wouldn’t be here at all when I came back. I know we never got to talk about us between all that training and then the final war,” she told him her own fears in return.

“I would never leave you, Kagome. You are still very dear to me. I should have known you would listen to my feelings and accept them. But there is something else that I wanted to talk to you about,” he said but then stopped. This would be the part where he couldn’t predict how she would take the news. She could be sad or disgusted with the news and he didn’t know if his heart could survive that.

“I’ve already told you, Hakudoshi, that you can tell me anything. Is it perhaps that you have found a lover already and just don’t know how to tell me?” Kagome asked. She had always been perceptive and able to read others so well.

Hakudoshi glanced down as he thought about the one he had grown to love over the centuries. A small, truly sincere smile spread across his face as he thought about them finally being able to announce that they were in love. His head jerked up to stare at Kagome when she called his name.

“Hakudoshi,” Kagome whispered as she stared slack-jawed at the look of love and contentment that had spread across Hakudoshi’s face. She had never seen such a look upon his face before and knew instantly, that whoever made him that happy, she would accept them.

“I am not sure how you will feel, but I did fall in love. It happened decades after you left,” Hakudoshi said.

Kagome studied him closely and noticed something easily. “If you feel in love, then how come I feel no mating bond,” she said frowning and almost fearing the worst that the one he loves didn’t love him back or had maybe been killed.

Hakudoshi smiled at that question, “Because we wanted to wait for you.”

“Me?” Kagome said confused. “But why would you….” She broke off there for a moment and she seemed to go into deep thought. Her eyes seemed to brighten and she looked up at Hakudoshi with hesitant excitement and finally asked, “So who is your lover that both of you would wait for me before mating?”

“Shippou,” he stated while watching her face carefully.

Kagome squealed as she threw herself at him. “I’m so happy for you two,” she pulled back to see his shocked look and laughed, “Did you really think that I would disapprove?”

“You’re not angry or upset in the least that I fell in love with your son?” Hakudoshi asked in disbelief. He had hoped that she would accept them. One reason was because of their previous relationship but the second reason was because many humans looked down upon relationships between males.

“How could I be? Love should be celebrated but why wait so long to mate?” she needed to know the answer to that.

“As you had said, we had not been able to discuss our changing relationship after we stopped being lovers but I still did not want to lose you or hurt your feelings. Shippou understood and agreed with me. I needed to talk to you before I could mate him. And of course, with him being your son, he wanted you to see him mated,” he said and then turned to pick up the weapons he had dropped. He was already embarrassed enough by talking about his feelings. He was usually not so emotional but only Kagome and Shippou could get him to open up like this. He knew the rest of the talk could be had at the castle with Shippou.

“I’m happy for you, Hakudoshi. I’m also happy for Shippou. You both deserve happiness and if you have found that in each other then I fully support both of you,” Kagome said as she went back to grabbing the boar. She also knew the rest could be talked about later at the castle. She was just so happy that the two she worried about the most had found happiness after she left. She had been so worried about both of them but who knew they would find it with each other. 

‘It certainly is an odd pairing. It makes me wonder how they got together,’ she thought as she gave a quick side glance to Hakudoshi while they made their way back to the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome groaned as she cracked open an eye. ‘What the hell,’ she thought. She glanced around and saw that she was in her room but she was alone. The room looked like a tornado had gone through it. 

“Huh?” she questioned out loud, wondering where Shippou and Hakudoshi were. It wasn’t until she stood up that she also realized something very important. “Why am I dressed like Sesshoumaru?” she asked herself out loud. She then winced and grabbed her head.

A laugh made her turn around so fast she stumbled. The sight at her door had her freeze in terror. Swallowing thickly, she decided to find out what was going on. “Sesshoumaru?” she asked questioningly.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked at the one he considered his little sister. Apparently she could not handle her liquor. His eyes traced her figure, or rather what she was wearing and smirked. He decided to take pity on her a little bit. “Apparently you cannot handle your liquor,” he stated simply. 

Kagome scrunched up her face at hearing that and suddenly images of last night flashed in her mind. She remembered coming back with her boar and then there being a really big feast to celebrate her hunt. She then remembered that Shippou and Hakudoshi had announced their intentions to mate. After that was liquor and lots of it.

“Well, um,” Kagome started, a blush spreading across her face, “why am I wearing your clothes?” She just had to know. It also made her wonder if she did anything else though going by the amused look Sesshoumaru was giving her, she probably had. 

“You decided you would make a better Sesshoumaru than I,” he told her with a tone of amusement. He also pointed to the larger mirror in her room, wanting to see her reaction when she looked into it.

Kagome looked to where he was pointing and immediately stiffened. She almost didn’t want to look but decided she might as well. When she glanced into the mirror her face drained of all color. She couldn’t stop the scream even if she tried. “What the hell!” she squealed out after she finished screaming.

Her face now sported the same marks that Sesshoumaru’s did. Well, close to Sesshoumaru’s anyways. Her markings on her cheek were dark blue, the same as the crescent moon on her forehead. The moon was the same color as Sesshoumaru’s but whereas his stripes were a maroon color, hers’ matched the moon. When she reached up to trace the markings, she let out another short scream of despair. “It’s not paint?” she said, distressed and turned to Sesshoumaru to seek answers.

“They are not,” Sesshoumaru said while smirking. He was almost glad that she didn’t remember getting them. The crests of his family could be incredibly painful when received, especially if you were human. He and his mother had given them to Kagome last night when she was on the verge of passing out. He decided to explain that to her and then explained that it meant that she was fully a part of his family. Both he and his mother had accepted her. 

Kagome couldn’t contain her tears of happiness as Sesshoumaru explained how she received her marks. She rushed forward to give him a huge hug. “So now I really can call you Nii-san!” she exclaimed as she pulled back a little to look up at his face.

“Yes it does, Imouto,” Sesshoumaru said, with a small smile on his face as he stared down at his little sister. He was waiting for her to grasp what they meant and at her gasp, he’d say she figured it out.

“Wait!” Kagome exclaimed, as she pulled all the way back to fully stare up at Sesshoumaru, “Does this mean that your mom excepted and adopted me as well?” she had to ask and could only hope it was true. That woman had been everything for her when Sesshoumaru had taken her under his wing. She had helped with all kinds of training. She had helped with her physical training but she had helped mostly with her mental training. Everything that Inuyasha had torn down with his callous and cruel remarks, she had helped rebuild to an even stronger level. She had finally given Kagome peace with her own heart and mind.

“She did,” Sesshoumaru, said softly. He knew the importance of what his mother meant to Kagome. He also knew how important Kagome was to his mother. She was the daughter she was never able to have.

Tears fell down her face again as Kagome wrapped herself back up in Sesshoumaru’s arms. She suddenly froze and then pulled her head back just the slightest so she could ask her big brother a question. “Does this make me a Princess?” She really was curious about that and had always wondered what she was to the Daiyoukai and now it was official.

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked down at her, “Yes, it does,” he told her and he allowed the pride and happiness to show in his eyes for a moment for her to see.

Kagome couldn’t help but give out a small squeal of happiness and squeezed Sesshoumaru in happiness. She was even happier when Sesshoumaru squeezed back. She knew that he didn’t always show his emotions to well but she was grateful he was showing them now. It made this moment even more special to her.

She giggled as she pulled back from Sesshoumaru, and at his raised eyebrow she knew she would have to elaborate. “Does this mean I get a new outfit?” she couldn’t help but ask and then decided to be mischievous. “Or is this my new outfit?” she questioned as she did a quick spin in his clothes.

Sesshoumaru couldn’t help it and let out a short laugh. This caused Kagome to freeze in shock and stare at him. When he noticed her look, he had to laugh some more. Finally after a minute, he stopped and pulled himself together. He gave her a smirk and turned from her to face the door so she wouldn’t see the amusement on his face. “I suppose what you are wearing now could be your new outfit,” he said in his usual emotionless and serious voice. He was glad she couldn’t see his face; otherwise she’d know he was kidding.

“What!” Kagome exclaimed and then added, “You can’t be serious, Nii-san!” She then stopped and looked down at what she was wearing and couldn’t help but to think. ‘Well if they were more my size then I really wouldn’t mind it,’ she thought. While she wouldn’t mind a traditional kimono, she favored Sesshoumaru’s style of clothing over his moms. Sesshoumaru’s style made fighting much easier.

Sesshoumaru decided not to torture her to bad and left her with a parting remark as he left the room. “Your mother has your new clothes, Imouto. I wouldn’t keep her waiting if I were you,” he stated and didn’t even bother to shut her door. He knew that once his words registered, she would be running to see his mother. He was proven correct as when he was only a few steps down the hallway a blur ran past him and disappeared down the long hallway. He only shook his head in amusement. His mother had worked hard on the clothes for the young priestess and he knew she would be happy when she saw them. He had wanted to give them to her himself, but he wouldn’t take that away from his mother  
He came out of thought when he sensed another coming his way. He stopped and turned when he felt his assistant stop behind him. “I assume the message is important if you are bothering me this early in the morning, Hiroto,” he said once he was facing him. 

Hirito gave a nod as he tried to catch his breath. He had been running all over trying to find Sesshoumaru. “Yes, my lord. A response is asked for right away,” Hirito said as he held up a letter in his hand and gave it to his lord. 

Sesshoumaru’s eyebrow rose as he took the letter from his assistant. The seal on the letter was from Prince Koenma of Spirit World. He was curious why he would send him a letter, so he wasted no time in reading it. ‘So Koenma has decided to go against his father. It’s about time,’ he thought and looked back to Hirito. “Send a response that I will see him this afternoon. I must go make preparations,” he told Hirito before turning and walking away. He hated to interrupt Hakudoshi and Shippo’s time so soon after mating, but they would need to be told. They would also have to talk to Kagome and explain what was happening to her before Koenma arrived. He knew that would be the hardest part.

‘For now, I will let her enjoy her time with mother. She deserves this small bit of happiness and calm. Perhaps, I should have her human family moved here as well. I wouldn’t put it past Enma to use them against her,’ he thought as he made his way to where he could feel Hakudoshi and Shippo. He was glad they were both up as there were some things even he didn’t want to see.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have loved all the reviews to this story. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Next chapter should be pretty interesting and we will get to see Kagome’s reaction to the file.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome flew down the hallway. She didn’t even realize she had passed Sesshoumaru in her haste to find her new mother. She hadn’t been this excited in a long time. She was also so excited and so relieved. After the battle with for the Shikon, she had found out that her lifespan had been altered to match that of a demon’s. It was something only her new mother new and she wondered vaguely if Sesshoumaru had known. Her biggest fear had been returning to her time and having to watch her brother wither away and have no family left. She still worried about outliving her brother but at least now she knew she would have family.

Her eyes lit up when she saw her mom’s door. She was even happier when her mom opened the door before she could and scooped her up in her arms, engulfing her in a hug. “My daughter,” Kimiko stated as she hugged the young priestess. 

“I’m so glad to be able to call you that!” Kagome exclaimed happily as she pulled back.

“So am I,” her mom said as she moved out of the way so Kagome could come into her room. She couldn’t help but laugh at what Kagome was wearing. She brought a hand up to her mouth to try and hide her laughter but when Kagome threw herself down on her bed, she quit trying to hide her laughter and let her laughter fill the room. 

Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked up at her mom. It didn’t really bother her to be laughed at by her. Besides, she knew how ridiculous she looked while playing dress up. 

Kimiko finally moved into the room and shut her door as her laughter died down. “I’m sorry, my dear, but just remembering your brother’s face last night when you announced that you were a better him was priceless,” she told her as she moved to her desk where she had a few wrapped parcels.

“Oh man,” Kagome groaned as she rolled over and buried her head in the bed causing her to miss what her mom was grabbing for. ‘Though, it felt so good when she called Sesshoumaru my brother. This is almost too surreal,’ she thought as she moved to sit back up.

Kagome blinked as she suddenly found a package in her face. She glanced up at her mom and back down to the package once before recognition hit. A squeal left her mouth before she could control it and she grabbed the package excitedly. “Is this my new outfit?” she asked. ‘Although, what else could it be,’ she thought. 

“Impatient, aren’t we, Little One?” Kimiko asked her daughter after a moment. Kagome was basically bouncing in place, obviously waiting for permission before tearing into her gift. She gave a small smile and made a gesture with her hand, prompting Kagome into opening it.

Kagome wasted no time, once given permission and tore into her package. She gasped in awe at the outfit provided and felt tears gather in her eyes. She tried not to let them fall but once she blinked, she couldn’t seem to hold them back. Instantly, she started stripping from Sesshoumaru’s clothes and put her new ones on. She wasted no time in scrambling in front of the mirror to see them. She also felt her mother coming to stand next to her. 

“It’s perfect!” she exclaimed while clapping her hands. The outfit was based on both Sesshoumaru’s outfit and his (theirs, she mentally corrected herself) mother’s outfit. The style was the same as Sesshoumaru’s but was smaller to fit her. The color matched her mother’s though. The designs were purple to match her color sceme. There was also a scarf that went around her waist and where Sesshoumaru’s was yellow with blue, her scarf was blue and had the purple color that was on her mom’s outfit. ‘I love this. It’s like a blend of both their styles,’ she thought as she twirled and she almost wished she had some armor and maybe even a pelt.

Kimiko knew where Kagome’s thoughts were going as she twirled around in her new outfit. She had known how much the young girl had loved her and her son’s pelts. She actually had one for her, though the pelt was a bit different than theirs. “I do believe your missing something,” she said, as she grabbed the pelt and looked towards Kagome who was still looking in the mirror. “Close your eyes, daughter,” she said while smiling. It felt good to finally be able to claim her as a daughter. ‘And to think, I once looked down on all humans. But I am glad my views changed, otherwise I would not have one whom I call daughter,’ she thought happily as she draped the pelt around Kagome.

Kagome’s eyes popped open in shock. She knew that feeling. Draped around her was a pelt, just like Sesshoumaru had. “Is this really mine?” she couldn’t help but ask and let out a small squeal as it wrapped around her waist and then curled up and over her shoulder to drape towards the ground. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at it in disbelief. ‘No way,’ she thought. She had just imagined it draped that way and now it was.

Kimiko watched in amusement as Kagome stared in awe at the pelt draped around her. She even laughed when it moved around her and she had to approve of the position it wound itself into. It figures her daughter would enjoy this gift. ‘This brings back such fond memories,’ she thought, a little misty eyed with a fond smile on her face. Kagome had spent hours with her hands wrapped in her pelt as she taught her.

Kagome finally turned to her mom and had to ask, “Is it like your pelts that move?” Although, she could probably guess the answer, because she could feel the energy of the pelt as soon as it was wrapped around her waist and as it moved.

“It does. It will respond to you and it will also protect you,” Kimiko told her. She would leave out about the part about the pelt going with your instincts though. It was always fun when the young ones figured that part out on their own.

Kagome squealed in excitement as she looked back and watched the pelt sway in her happiness. She also tried to will it to reach out and wrap around her mom’s waist. It took a few tries but it finally did. Her eyes shifted up to her mom who was smiling at her and suddenly she felt tears prick at her eyes as the weight of the word mom finally caught up to her. She suddenly threw herself at her mom and began to cry.

Kimiko smiled sadly down at her crying daughter and knew what was wrong. Kagome’s mom had died several weeks ago. It had been a devastating blow to Kagome, considering she had also lost her grandfather a few months before that. She had missed both deaths because she had been in battle at the time but luckily a cousin was able to take in Souta for a few weeks while Kagome “sorted” things out. “Shhhh, Kagome. It’s okay. Why don’t we have Souta brought here? Would you like for me to go ahead and have him brought here?” she offered to her daughter. She also knew Kagome’s greatest fear was that Souta blamed her for everything but she knew he did not. She and Sesshoumaru both had sent spies to watch the boy. The boy only waited for the day he could see his sister again.

“Please, mom. I was going to wait a bit to settle in and then go get him but I think now would be a better time. I just miss him so much,” Kagome said while pulling back and beginning to wipe at her tears. Kagome wanted to see Souta so badly. Besides her demon family, he was the only human family left.

Kimiko went outside and called for a messenger. It didn’t take long to have a message sent to Sesshoumaru and she knew the boy would probably be here within the hour. After all, Sesshoumaru was capable of opening barriers between realms easily and without detection.

Kimiko turned back to face Kagome, who had finally wiped her face clear of tears. “He should be here soon then. Why don’t you get dressed and go have the maids begin preparing the room next to yours for him. Now scoot! I will have someone come get you when he is here” Kimiko said while ushering her from the room. Kagome did have more clothes to receive but getting her ready for her brother was more important. Her daughter would not be complete until she had Souta here. It also left her and Sesshoumaru to debate on whether or not to accept him into the pack as well but both knew they probably would but they needed to meet him first. 

Kagome gave her mom a small smile before going and doing as told. She was excited yet nervous to see Souta. She had talked to him about two weeks ago before she left to do the final battle. If she came back, she had asked if he wanted to live with her or stay with the cousin he had been, and he had told her he wanted to live with her. She could only hope that hadn’t changed. He was all she had left.

It didn’t take long to have a room prepared for Souta. Right now all they could do was clean the room and put on fresh bed sheets and stock the bathroom up. She planned on leaving everything else to Souta so he could design his own room. She wondered if he would come live in Demon World with her or if he wanted to live in Human World. She turned when there was a knock to the room and saw a messenger waiting on her.

‘Souta’s close then,’ she thought as she took off out of the room. She didn’t need the messenger anymore as she found and locked onto her brother’s aura. He was with Sesshoumaru and Mother so it made him even easier to find. She slid around the corner before stopping in shock at the sight before her. 

“Souta,” she cried out before launching herself towards her brother.

“Kagome,” Souta cried out happily at finally seeing his sister. Even though her looks had altered some he still recognized her. He had waited so long to see her. He finally felt his tears stream down his face as Kagome wrapped herself around him.

Sesshoumaru and Kimiko could do nothing but look upon the scene and smile. They also knew there would be a new member to the family soon.

Kagome pulled back to get a good look at her brother. Sure it had only been a few weeks since she saw him but to her, it had felt like an eternity. It also made her realize how much he had grown. He was already as tall as her. It made her heart ache over how much she had missed of him growing up. ‘No more though,’ she thought as she vowed they would never be parted again.


	19. Chapter 19

“Kagome, why don’t you show Souta to his room and then you can catch up with each other,” Kimiko said. 

Kagome gave her mother and big brother a big smile and hugged them one more time before grabbing Souta and taking him to his room. She was nervous to tell him about everything that had happened up until this point but she would not lie to her brother. He was the only one of her human family to be aware of what she truly faced and truly did once she crossed over through the well. She had never felt comfortable telling her mother about the true danger and her grandfather could not be trusted to keep anything to himself.

Kimiko and Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome telling her brother about everything that had happened and about the final battle that happened. The two siblings were quickly out of range to listen in to as they made their way to Souta’s new room. 

Sesshoumaru turned to his mother and told her, “It will be a while before we see them as they have much to catch up on. There is also much I must tell you, Mother. I believe you should meet me in my study.” He then turned and headed to his study knowing his mother would follow.

Once in the study, he told her about the missive from Koenma. He also told him about the file that Hakudoshi had managed to get a hold of. This was a file that only Hakudoshi, Shippou and he had known about. As he expected, his mother was outraged.

“That bastard will pay,” Kimiko growled out as her eyes flashed from red to gold. It was only her centuries of experience that kept her transformation at bay. She also didn’t want to alert Kagome to there being anything wrong yet. Her daughter deserved an uninterrupted and happy reunion with her brother.

“When will Koenma be here?” Kimiko asked her son. She already knew that once Kagome found out about what was going on, she would join with Koenma to take down his father. She also knew that would mean her son and their entire army would be joining the battle as well. No one messed with anyone in her family and got away with it. It went without saying what her son would do in this situation.

“He will be here midafternoon,” Sesshoumaru informed his mother. That would at least give Kagome and Souta a few hours to reacquaint themselves with each other. He only dreaded that after lunchtime he would have to tell Kagome about everything in the file. That was not something he was looking forward to. There would only be one option for Kagome and that would be destroying Enma.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome was happy to show Souta what she hoped would be his new home. She knew that he was just as excited to be around demons as she was. She also knew that he had powers but he was hiding them from her but she wasn’t angry with him about it. She knew that in time, he would tell her. On the way to his room, she began telling all about her last and final trip through the well. By the time, they made it to his room she had told him all about the final battle and the Spirit Detectives.

Souta stood outside the door to his new room and most likely his new life and gave himself a moment to think of his sister’s story. The whole time she told her story, he could feel her anger, fear, and finally her despair.

Souta explored his new room in awe. He then turned towards his sister to ask, “Is this really all mine?” He had never had a room this big. It also made him wonder how big his sister’s room was. He knew it would probably be bigger but that didn’t matter to him. He’d have slept in a closet sized space if it meant staying with his sister.

Kagome giggled at his question. She knew why he was so surprised and in awe. They had both grown up on the shrine but Kagome had been able to get used to castles and Sesshoumaru being a lord for a while now, so it didn’t bother her like it used to.

“It really is all yours. You can even decorate it however you like, if you wish to,” Kagome said as she sat on the edge of Souta’s bed. 

Souta smiled at her answer but then his face went serious. He took a few steps until he was facing Kagome.

“Souta?” Kagome questioned shakily. He was all happy about the room and just went serious so fast. She wondered why and what was wrong with him.

“I’m so sorry Kagome,” Souta said before engulfing her in a hug. 

Kagome could hold back the tears no more as she could feel Souta’s tears roll down her shoulders. She knew this is what they needed though. Neither had been given a chance to be together after the death of their mom and Kagome had not had a chance to grieve for the consequences of the final battle. 

‘Souta always has been able to read me extremely well. He’s always known what I’ve needed to cheer up and to pull myself together,’ she thought as she felt Souta lay them both down on the bed where they were facing each other with their hands entwined. 

“You’ve always known just what I need, Souta,” Kagome said as she studied their hands together. His hands were much bigger than her smaller ones.

“From the first time you went down the well, I was terrified for you sis. At first, I thought it was some magical adventure you went on but I quickly realized how dangerous it was for you. I know why you kept the truth from mom and gramps and even from me for a while. You wanted to protect us but that made me want to be able to do anything to help you. I was too young to help you fight but I could give you the support I know you needed. I wanted you to see in yourself what I see,” Souta whispered to his sister. 

Watching her go back and forth, knowing how Inuyasha treated her, and not knowing if she would make it back had made him pay closer attention to her. He learned to appreciate every bit of time together and he tried to make her returns easier. It wasn’t just Kagome growing up quicker than she had to, he did as well. He wanted to be able to protect his sister and help her anyway he could. He just hoped she wasn’t to upset when she learned his own secret. He had kept his powers a secret from her because he didn’t want to add another worry to her list. He decided he would wait a few days and once he was settled in, then he would tell her.

“Souta,” Kagome said while breaking him out of his thoughts. “Thank you. I guess we both had to grow up quicker than we thought we would. Also, thank you for believing in me, even when I didn’t.” She gave his hand a squeeze in gratitude.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are you sure they will help us sir?” Botan questioned Koenma as they packed up all the information they had.   
“Of course they will. Kagome knows firsthand how dangerous this jewel and any counterfeits are. She will want to help,” Koenma said as he finished up a few documents, trying to get ahead so he wouldn’t be noticed missing for a while. 

“I am more worried about Lord Sesshoumaru and his mother, as well as General Hakudoshi,” Botan stated as she attached the box of information to her oar.

Koenma cringed as he thought about facing those three. After all, the realm of Makai that they ruled had no treaties to Spirit World. He could only hope that once everything was explained to them, that they would join with him to defeat his father. ‘I always could mention that is was my father’s order to take Kagome and imprison her and that he would want to experiment on the girl,’ he thought. But that would guarantee that Lord Sesshoumaru would want to kill his father but it wouldn’t guarantee an alliance between Lord Sesshoumaru and himself. 

“I believe it will be Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome we must convince, though if we get Kagome on our side and then everyone else would agree,” Koenma stated as he turned to his team.

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama had all arrived on time. They were going to help support Koenma and to guard him if necessary. 

Koenma finished his last piece of paper and turned towards George to give him his orders, “You know what to do.” He then handed his official seal over to George.

He then turned to his team, “Is everyone ready?”

“Whenever you are, Lord Koenma,” Botan called out as she mounted her oar. The boys behind her all nodded once to show they were ready as well.

“Well, let’s get going then,” Koenma said before opening a portal in his office to the Makai. He was surprised at how easy it was to make a portal. It was proof of his growing powers now that he had chosen to stay in his adult form. 

As everyone stepped through the portal with him, he could only pray that they would listen to him and would agree to an alliance. He also prayed about the upcoming war because at this point war was unavoidable.


End file.
